peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 July 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-07-10 ;Comments *Peel mentions the Snub TV Vol. 1 video and is surprised by a quote that he said mentioned on the sleeve. The quote is: "We should approach SNUB with the trace of a song on our lips and the infectious optimism of those purged with hyssop." *Peel plays three tracks in a row from artists signed to the In Tape label. Sessions *Fudge Tunnel #1, recorded 22nd April 1990, repeat, first broadcast 21 May 1990. Tracklisting *Shut Up And Dance: Lamborghini (12" - Lamborghini / A Change Soon Come) Shut Up And Dance &/@ *Sonic Youth: Mary-Christ (album - Goo) DGC #''' *Alfredo Gutierrez Y Su Conjunto: La Loma (3xLP - Cantos Originales De Legendarios Vallenatos) Disco Fuentes '''@ *Fudge Tunnel: Boston Baby (session) #''' *Sluggy & Junior Cat: Draw Fi Mi Bible (7") Jah Life Time Discogs has got the wrong year of this release as 1994. *Happy Flowers: Left Behind (album - Too Many Bunnies (Not Enough Mittens) (An Historical Perspective 1983-88)) Homestead '''# *Paris Angels: Perfume (Version) (12") Sheer Joy SHEER 002/T #''' *Roxanne Shanté: Roxanne's Revenge (Street Version) (12") Pop Art PA-1406 '''@ *Sam Mangwana: Moçambique Oyé (album - Canta Moçambique) Popular African Music *Fudge Tunnel: Sex Mammoth (session) #''' *Neutron 9000: Sentinel (12" - Sentinel (The Steve Proctor Mixes)) Profile '''@ *Life With Patrick: Nothing In Your Heart (12") In Tape *Rote Kappelle: No North Briton (album - No North Briton) In Tape IT 62 #''' *Asphalt Ribbons: Good Love (12") In Tape *'''File 3 begins *Howlin' Wolf: You'll Be Mine (CD - Moanin' And Howlin') Chess *Fudge Tunnel: Sweet Meat (session) #''' *Sweet Mercy featuring Rowetta: Reach Out (12") Blipp BLIPP 1T '''@ *Pixies: Velouria (7") 4AD *Lidj Incorporated: General Penitentiary (12" - General Penitentiary / G.P.) Youth Sound *Fudge Tunnel: Bedcrumbs (session) #''' *Major Problems: Overdose (The Final Trip) (12" - The Effects Can Last Forever) Nu Groove NG 052 '''# @''' *'''File 3 ends at end of show followed by news and the beginning of Nicky Campbell's show *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 1 *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked &''' available on '''File 6 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 7 File ;Name *1) 1990-07-10 Peel Show R109.mp3 *2) 1990-07-xx Peel Show LE078 *3) 1990: John Peel (BBC Radio 1) *4) 020A-B7001XXXXXXX-0200M0.mp3 *5) 020A-B7001XXXXXXX-0201M0.mp3 *6) 1990-07-xx Peel Show LE077 ;Length *1) 29:24 (to 20:05 unique) *2) 1:31:14 (until 27:49) (to 19:08 unique) *3) 27:03 (until 23:23) *4) 0:28:21 *5) 0:59:20 *6) 1:03:12 (from 1:00:26) (unique) ;Other *1) File created from R109 of Rich 200 digitised by Weatherman22 *2) Created from LE078 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *3) Thanks to Scott Hatton *4-5) Recordings at the British Library *6) Created from LE077 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo * 3) YouTube * 4-5) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B7001/2) * 6) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1990 Category:Rich 200 Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes Category:Peel shows Category:British Library